The present invention pertains generally to new and novel improvements in the field of sports training equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to training and practice equipment and methods for improving aiming and shooting skills and may be used to determine cueing proficiencies, and while being particularly applicable to the game of pocket billiards, the teachings of the present invention may also be useful in other games requiring accuracy in cueing, such as cushioned billiards.
Standard pocket billiard games are normally played using fifteen (15) consecutively numbered balls and a cueball. At the start of a game, the numbered balls are typically placed in a triangular shaped rack so the numbered balls are positioned in an abutting relationship into a triangular configuration. When retained by the rack, the triangular positioned group of numbers balls are positioned with the leading numbered ball at one of the triangular tips positioned over a marked spot located on one end portion of the billiard table and the rack is removed.
A cueball is then positioned at the opposite end portion of the billiard table at any desired location beyond a second marked spot located at that opposite end portion of the billiard table. The cueball is propelled by a cue in a conventional and well known manner from this opposite end portion of the billiard table to strike the triangular group of numbered balls and move them to various locations, normally somewhat randomly spaced apart around the billiard table. At this point, the game progresses along varied procedures, most, if not all of which, include an object ball being struck by a cueball which is propelled toward the object ball by the force of a cue stick. The goal of the game is generally to sink the object ball into a pocket on the billiard table without sinking the cueball in any pocket on the billiard table.
One of the most misunderstood and difficult aspects of the game of pool is to discern the geometric linear relationship between the cueball and the object ball. It is well know that an object ball will travel along a straight line originating at the point where the cueball contacts the object ball and extending through the center of the object ball. There is also a relationship of physics to the geometry of the game of pool. Accordingly, the game of pool is a game of both physics and geometry. Since the object ball travels in a straight line, players of pockets billiards typically picture an imaginary line from the center of a pocket on the billiard table through the center of the object ball. The termination of this imaginary line establishes a point where the cueball should contact the object ball to propel the object ball into the pocket on the billiard table. This is commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9ccontact point.xe2x80x9d It makes no difference where the balls are located on the billiard table, as long as the cueball makes good contact at the xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d on the object ball, the object ball will travel along the imaginary line. The cueball, however, in reaching the xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d on the object ball does not necessarily travel in a straight line, nor does it have to roll naturally. The cueball may be considered to be rolling naturally when it travels the length of its circumference each revolution of the cueball. The physics of may be applied to the cueball as a result of a given stroke and tip placement with the cue stick. The physics of spin complicates the game of pool and contributes to the complexity of predicting and understanding the effects on the cueball of any given shot.
Aiming the cueball so it strikes the termination point of the imaginary line, which is the contact point of the imaginary line that bisects the object ball and the pocket of choice, is difficult because the shooter cannot easily discern the point of contact on the object ball. It is also difficult for the shooter to discern the point on the cueball commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9caiming point,xe2x80x9d which should normally be used for both aligning the aim and impacting the contact point, when the shooter is positioned behind the cueball. The xe2x80x9caiming pointxe2x80x9d located on the front, or the side furthest from the shooter, of the cueball is normally blocked from the shooter""s view by the opaqueness of the cueball. The xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d of the object ball is also visually difficult to determine because, in part, the depth perception of the roundness of the circumference of the object ball is difficult to determine, and also, in part, because the point on the circumference where the xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d of the object ball is in no distinct way indicated, and is difficult to precisely determine. The xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d of the object ball can be understood to always be located at a specific point on the particular object ball circumference, which is half the height of the ball up from the billiard table and directly opposite the pocket of choice on the billiard table.
As a result of these difficulties, billiard players have developed various methods of sighting the correct xe2x80x9caiming pointxe2x80x9d on the cueball and the correct xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d on the object ball. One common method of sighting is the method commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9cghost ballxe2x80x9d method. This method of sighting the correct xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d on the object ball is shown schematically in FIG. 1. Imaginary ball 10 can be used to determine the proper cueball 12 line of aim 14. Imaginary ball 10 is positioned in contact with object ball 16 such that their centers are aligned with intended path 18 of object ball 16. Cueball 12 is then propelled by cue 20 at the center of imaginary ball 10, replacing its position, and striking object ball 16 at xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d 22 to propel object ball 16 along intended path 18.
In playing the game of billiards, it is beneficial to understand the actions of the cueball when it is stroked, and the reactions of the cueball and the object ball when impacted due to the calculated collision of a particular shot. As this relates to the complex interaction between the geometry and physics of the game, visual feedback from the balls is particularly important in training a player about the result to expect of any particular shot. The normal markings present on billiard balls, and especially the cueball being entirely white, make it difficult for many players to perceive the actions of the balls, such as spin, or to locate the proper xe2x80x9caiming pointxe2x80x9d on the cueball, or perceive the horizontal roundness and xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d of the object ball.
The foregoing matters relating to the aiming, contacting, perceiving of the roundness and interactions of the cueball and the object ball make it difficult for players of all skill levels to master the game of pool because of the difficulty in determining either the geometric positions of the xe2x80x9caiming pointxe2x80x9d of the cueball and the xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d of the object ball or the related effects of physics on the stroke of the cueball and the consequences of impact with the object ball. A practice system which would provide visual and direct reference of the xe2x80x9caiming pointxe2x80x9d of the cueball, the xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d of the object ball, horizontal roundness of the object ball and the effects of each particular shot would be beneficial to player of all skill levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,305 to Nicholson, issued Nov. 23, 1976, for a xe2x80x9cPocket Billiard Training Ball and Method of Teaching Sighting When Playing Pocket Billiardxe2x80x9d discloses a training object ball which is segmented into twelve (12) legended segments. The ball has no horizontal band perpendicular to the segment boundaries for situating it parallel to the playing surface of the table. There is not a singular point on its surface to indicate a specific point of contact from the cueball and it is not a cueball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,283 to Simpson, et al., issued Feb. 10, 1998, for a xe2x80x9cPractice Ball System for Training in the Playing of Pool and Pocket Billiardxe2x80x9d discloses a practice ball system including an opaque cueball with a single band circumscribed on the outer surface defining the central meridian. The system includes an object ball which has a first hemisphere having an outer surface of a first color and a second hemisphere having an outer surface of a second color generally contrasting with the first color. The object ball surface extends about an axis of revolution circumscribed by a central meridian. The cueball is not transparent and it does not have a second band circumscribed around a second central meridian to allow the ball to be placed relative to the playing surface while simultaneously relative to the object ball. It is not transparent to allow the shooter to look through the ball and directly see the actual point on the cueball to aim directly at the xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d on the object ball. It does not distinctly and separately define the point on the cueball which it to aim at the object ball. The object ball does not have a first band circumscribed around a central meridian allowing the vertical alignment of the ball relatively perpendicular to the pocket on the billiard table while simultaneously relatively parallel to the position of the cueball. It does not have a second band circumscribed around a central meridian to place the object ball relatively horizontal to the playing surface. It does not have a specifically defined point on the object ball to be contacted by the cueball. It does not have indicia to be used to visualize the horizontal roundness of the object ball. It does not reference an xe2x80x9caiming pointxe2x80x9d on the cueball or a xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d on the object ball. It does not present a method to propel the object ball directly to an intended target.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a transparent cueball and opaque object ball as they relate to a training system for use in the game of pool and pocket billiards and the method of using the system in practice. They are applied in practice using a method employing the inherent visual data of the system to sight the object ball and directly aim the transparent cueball. The position of the xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d on the object ball which is to be contacted and the xe2x80x9caiming pointxe2x80x9d on the transparent cueball which is to be aimed to contact the object ball and the related motions resulting from the cueball being stroked by a cue tip and impacting the object ball are readily determined when utilizing the preferred embodiment of the present invention disclosed herein because the transparent cueball and the object ball of the system have visual indicators to relate to the player information concerning proper aiming, contacting and motion of the balls. By following a training routine with exercises designed to take advantage of the capabilities of the practice system in accordance with the present invention, players may improve their alignment, aiming and shooting abilities.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a pocket billiard practice ball system and method of aiming in the playing of pool and pocket billiards for training the playing of pool or pocket billiards.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a pocket billiard practice ball system and method of aiming in the playing of pool and pocket billiards which enables a shooter to determine the correct xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d on the object ball and an imaginary line from the xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d on the object ball through the center of the ball to the pocket on the billiard table which also facilitates the shooter""s ability to strike the xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d on the object ball.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a pocket billiard practice ball system and method of aiming in the playing of pool and pocket billiards which enables a shooter to use the front, or side furthest from the shooter, of a transparent practice cueball to visualize the xe2x80x9caiming pointxe2x80x9d of the transparent practice cueball and sight a line of aim congruent to the imaginary line of travel from the xe2x80x9caiming pointxe2x80x9d on the transparent practice cueball directly to the xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d of the object ball which facilitates the shooter""s ability to strike the xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d on the object ball.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by a pocket billiard practice ball system and method of aiming in the playing of pool and pocket billiards which includes an object ball which is opaque. The surface of the ball is distinguished by two (2) different colored bands, perpendicular to each other, each colored band defining a circumference or central meridian. These colored bands may generally be thought of as being a vertical band and a horizontal band of the present invention of the practice ball system. As generally relates to the two (2) hemispheres about the vertical band, a first hemisphere may have an outer surface of a first color and a second hemisphere of a second, generally contrasting color. The colored bands of the object ball are distinctly separate and different in color from that of either of the hemispheres. The first and second hemispheres meet the same one of the colored bands which defines a circular locus of the central meridian. It is apparent that the horizontal band divides the colored hemispheres into quadrants. The colored bands allow the object ball to be properly positioned relative to a chosen path of travel while simultaneously positioned parallel to the cueball and also provide visual feedback for discerning the accuracy with which the ball follows the path after being impacted.
It is also a feature of the present invention to provide a practice transparent cueball for training in the playing of pool or pocket billiards. The cueball of the system is transparent or clear in nature. The surface of the practice transparent cueball is distinguished by two (2) different colored bands, perpendicular to each other, each defining a circumference or central meridian. These colored bands may be actual bands properly placed within the transparent practice cueball or may be a variation having the same effect, such as two (2) discs placed appropriately within the transparent practice cueball where the edges of the discs present the effect of colored bands. The bands allow the transparent practice cueball to be properly positioned relative to the object ball in establishing the correct xe2x80x9caiming pointxe2x80x9d on the transparent practice cueball and also provide visual feedback for discerning the effects of spin on the transparent practice cueball after being stroked by a cue stick tip.
It is also a feature of the present invention that the bands on both the transparent practice cueball and the object ball provide visual feedback which allows for the depth perception of the curvature of the transparent practice cueball and the object ball of the system. The awareness of this depth perception to the curvature is beneficial to the shooter because the correct xe2x80x9caiming pointxe2x80x9d of the transparent practice cueball and the xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d of the object ball lie at specific and separate points along the curvatures of the respective balls which determines the required geometric angle at which the transparent practice cueball must approach the object ball for the proper impact and coincidence upon collision of the xe2x80x9caiming pointxe2x80x9d of the transparent practice cueball and the xe2x80x9ccontact pointxe2x80x9d of the object pall to propel the object ball along its intended path.
The pocket billiard practice ball system and method of aiming in the playing of pool and pocket billiards in accordance with the present invention includes the practice balls of the system and the method, elements and arrangement of steps employed in the system and is exemplified in the detailed description of the drawings. Reference to that detailed description of the drawings and to the accompanying drawings should be had for a more complete understanding and appreciation of the nature and objects of the present invention, although other objects may to obvious to those have ordinary skill in the relevant art.